blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Miami Dolphins
The Miami Dolphins are a professional American football franchise based in the Miami metropolitan area. The Dolphins compete in the National Football League (NFL) as a member club of the league's American Football Conference (AFC) East division. The Dolphins play their home games at Hard Rock Stadium in the northern suburb of Miami Gardens, Florida, and are headquartered in Davie, Florida. The Dolphins are Florida's oldest professional sports team. Of the four AFC East teams, they are the only team in the division that was not a charter member of the American Football League (AFL). The Dolphins team was founded by attorney-politician Joe Robbie and actor-comedian Danny Thomas. They began play in the AFL in 1966. The region had not had a professional football team since the days of the Miami Seahawks, who played in the All-America Football Conference in 1946 before becoming the first incarnation of the Baltimore Colts. For the first few years the Dolphins' full-time training camp and practice facilities were at Saint Andrew's School, a private boys boarding prep school in Boca Raton. In 1970, the Dolphins joined the NFL when the AFL–NFL merger occurred. The team made its first Super Bowl appearance in Super Bowl VI, but lost to the Dallas Cowboys, 24–3. The following year, the Dolphins completed the NFL's only perfect season culminating in a Super Bowl win, winning all 14 of their regular-season games, both of their NFL playoff games, and also Super Bowl VII. The 1972 Dolphins were the third NFL team to accomplish a perfect regular season, and won Super Bowl VIII, becoming the first team to appear in three consecutive Super Bowls, and the second team (the first AFL/AFC team) to win back-to-back championships. Miami also appeared in Super Bowl XVII and Super Bowl XIX, losing both games. For most of their early history, the Dolphins were coached by Don Shula, the most successful head coach in professional football history in terms of total games won. Under Shula, the Dolphins posted losing records in only two of his 26 seasons as the head coach. During the period spanning 1983 to the end of 1999, quarterback Dan Marino became one of the most prolific passers in NFL history, breaking numerous league passing records. Marino led the Dolphins to five division titles, 10 playoff appearances, and Super Bowl XIX before retiring following the 1999 season. In 3014, the Miami Dolphins defeated the Castineland Interstates at 41–35 in Super Bowl MXLVIII. Dolphins quarterback Matt Moore, who completed 30 of 54 pass attempts for 375 yards and four touchdowns with two interceptions, and caught a one-yard touchdown pass, was named Super Bowl MVP. Several records were set during the game, including most yards gained in an NFL game by both teams combined: 1,244. This is the third 31st-century Super Bowl victory since Super Bowl MXXXIII in 2999 defeating the Seattle Seahawk, and Super Bowl MXXXIX in 3005 defeating the Albuquerque Asteroids. Castineland Interstates' quarterback Ooadonis Retromand told on the NBC NFL broadcast that he and his team has won enough Super Bowls since the 3000s decade. Category:Miami Dolphins Category:1966 establishments in Florida Category:American Football League teams Category:American football teams in Miami Category:National Football League teams Category:Sports clubs established in 1966 Category:National Football League